


I Tripped and Fell So Deep (I Can't Come Down)

by silentterror



Series: Hello Fascination [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, House Party, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, School Life Square, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your roommate makes a terrible first impression, but is actually kinda cute? Naturally, you fall for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Breathe Carolina's '[Tripped and Fell In Portland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6e1GGbIWys)'.
> 
> This is my first fic for the Monsta X Bingo, as well as my first Monsta X fic in general. Shout out to [dirtyretro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro) for dragging me into being a Monbebe.  
> I hope you enjoy~

_  
_

_'Call me when you get a moment, Kyunnie. I miss you already.'_

Changkyun was in the process of responding when his shoulder came into contact with something soft but solid. It took a moment of disorientation to realize the something was another human. A cute, male, Asian human.

"Ah shit, sorry man," he responded, genuinely concerned when he noticed the cell phone on the ground.

"Fucking bastard. If my screen is broke, you're dead," the cute male said in fluent Korean, shocking Changkyun almost speechless.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Changkyun responded, also in Korean, after regaining his composure. "Shit happens. I said I was sorry, get over it."

The taller, but smaller man looked like he was about to have steam coming from his ears, however he visibly calmed down when a woman called from the distance in Korean. "Jooheon, we're almost done. Come help us!"

 

Changkyun calmed down as he made his way toward the grassy area he saw when he first arrived. It was move-in day for his university, and it was already off to a _fantastic_ start. As he sat down onto the soft ground, his phone began to ring to the tune of his latest favorite rap song.

"Hello, mom," he said into the receiver after accepting the call.

 _"Have you finished moving in yet?"_ his mother asked. Her voice was a little wobbly and it was clear she had been crying just a short while ago.

"Yes, I have everything moved in and settled. I finished just a little while ago." He was now laying on his back staring at the fluffy white clouds as he spoke.

 _"Sorry we couldn't be there Changkyunnie. Have you met your roommate yet?"_ Changkyun tried not to cry when he heard the sorrow in his mother's words. He truly missed her already, but it was only the first day; he couldn't cry yet.

"It's fine, mom. I understand. And no, I haven't. They told me his name is Jooheon, though-" Changkyun stopped mid-sentence as sudden realization washed over him. "Fuck," he said quietly to himself, his hand running down his face in despair.

 

Later in the day, everyone was moved in and there was a meeting held in the common room of his dorm's floor. The resident assistant was standing in the middle of the room, going over the general rules of the dorm. He acted a lot like an overly energetic puppy, but his enthusiasm was not helping Changkyun's overall sense of doom. The feeling of crushing despair only grew when he was glancing around and saw the man from earlier in the day; Jooheon, the woman had called him.

Eventually the RA dismissed everyone to mingle with each other, but Changkyun was in no mood to be social. As quietly and quickly as he could, Changkyun maneuvered around the room and went into his new home for the year.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in my room?!"  
Changkyun looked up from his spot on his bed, scrolling on his phone, to see his suspicions were correct. There, in the doorway of his room, stood the cute guy from the morning who was an asshole and immediately cursed him out over a small mistake.

"Actually," Changkyun started, leaning further into his mattress. "This is my room. I unpacked before you got here."

Jooheon was obviously aggravated, but chose to simply close the door and sit on his bed. "Fine," he eventually said. "Whatever. Just stay on your side of the room and don't touch my shit."

 

 

Changkyun's first class of the semester was a small one. It was his first English Composition class and it had maybe 30 people in it. The class was taught by a small, eccentric woman who had way too much energy for an 8 am class.

"Alright class, now that you know a little about me, let’s get to know everyone else. Please tell us your name, where you're from, your major, and two facts about yourself," she said, sitting down on the top of her desk and gesturing to the person at the head of Changkyun's row. "If you wouldn't mind getting the class started."

There were only three people before Changkyun, but luckily he figured out what he was going to say pretty quickly. "My name is Changkyun Lim. I'm originally from Korea. My major is biology with a minor in education. And uhh.. I like boys, and I like to rap in my free time."

"Excellent, Changkyun! As a rapper I bet you write fantastic pieces. I look forward to reading them. Alright and the next person, please!" Really, his teacher had way too much energy.

No one in his class caught his attention until the girl sitting beside him spoke up. She was very obviously of Asian descent and had long reddish-brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Liu Xie Ning, but you can call me Sally. I was born in China, but I'm from Miami. I'm majoring in education. I love to cook, and I love girls." After she finished talking she looked directly at Changkyun and winked at him. He was glad to know there was someone here who was similar to him at least a little bit.

 

 

After the first couple weeks of school, Changkyun and Sally became very close friends. They had a few classes together since they were both interested in education. The two of them had a lot in common, but the main thing that seemed to hinder their friendship was that they both had annoying roommates. Sally's roommate, Kira, was the type of girl who fetishised Asian culture. She was obsessed with anime and manga, and she would speak broken Japanese to Sally and Changkyun, but she didn't understand that neither of them were Japanese. This drove the two of them away from Sally's dorm whenever she was around. However, the alternative, going to Changkyun's room with Jooheon there, wasn't much better.

A prime example of this was when Jooheon's laptop was broken.

Kira had returned from class earlier than Changkyun or Sally had expected. They were attempting to work on their English essays, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when all they could hear was 'oh so kawaii' in a terribly high pitched voice.

They quickly decided it would be much more worth it to sit in an awkward and tense atmosphere in Changkyun's room because at least it would be quiet.

 

The friends gathered up their laptops and papers and headed down the hall to Changkyun's room. They were just about to enter, with Changkyun in the lead, when the door opened and Jooheon walked out. He was carrying his laptop with the screen open and he was only looking at it. Sally watched the collision happen in slow motion, but there was nothing she could do about it. The laptop hit the ground on it’s side.

"Motherfucker, watch where you're going for a change," Jooheon cried out as he stumbled backwards. After regaining his balance, Jooheon slowly bent down to get his laptop. Changkyun's heart sank. If he ever had hopes of becoming friends with Jooheon, they were all shattered now; just like the screen of his roommate's laptop. "Fuck! Look what you did! What am I going to do?" 

Changkyun felt bad, really he did. But he couldn't ignore the way Jooheon placed all of the blame on him. "Maybe carry it better next time?" 

"Next time?" Jooheon cried out. "What next time? I don't have the money to get a new one!"

"Come on, Sally," Changkyun said, turning his back to his distressed roommate. "I'd rather deal with _your_ annoying roommate."

 

Instead of making their way back to Sally's room, they ended up sitting in the far corner of the common room. Changkyun had his back up against the wall and his legs pulled up for his arms to wrap around. His head was resting on his legs and he was displaying visible signs of distress. 

"Fuck, Sally. That was such a dick move. He's a graphic design major, he needs a computer."

Sally was sitting directly in front of Changkyun, attempting to console her panicking best friend.

"I know you don't want help from your parents at all, but maybe they can help just this once? You could say your computer broke and you need a new one?" Sally's idea only made Changkyun want to cry. He knew it was the best option, but he hated that his actions were going to lead him to ask for help from his already generous parents. They were paying for all of his tuition, that should be all he has to ask for from his parents; but here he was, already resigned to asking for a new computer.

 

After Sally finally was able to convince Changkyun that the idea was for the best, they split up and went back to their own rooms. Changkyun was relieved to find his room empty, so he set about enacting the plan. He sat on his bed and began to backup his entire computer onto his flashdrive. Once he was confident he wouldn't lose anything important, he restored his laptop to factory settings and shut it down. Right before he got ready for bed, he sat the laptop on Jooheon's bed. 

There was a bright pink sticky note on top of it containing scribbled Sharpie words:

_'My parents were going to get me a new one anyways. You can have this.'_

 

 

A couple of days had passed since the laptop incident, and Changkyun had yet to bring himself to call his parents. What would he even say if they asked how his computer broke? He was a terrible liar, especially to his parents. He was stuck in his thoughts as he walked from his last class of the day to his dorm. His class had let out early, so he was actually done with class before the sun set.

When he finally made it to his dorm, he had convinced himself that he would text his mom that night and tell her he needed another computer. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize what he was seeing after opening his door; at least, not until Jooheon was pushing a guy away. 

Changkyun recognized the guy from his Intro to Philosophy lecture; he thought he heard someone call him Jackson the other day. It looked like Jackson and Jooheon were kissing before he entered the room. But no, that was impossible, there was no way Jooheon was interested in men. But the puffiness and redness of both their lips and their disheveled hair told Changkyun otherwise. 

"I thought you had class," Jooheon finally said, breaking the tense silence. 

"Let out early. Anyways, you can continue," Changkyun began to say as he slowly backed up toward the door. "I'm going to Sally's. Wouldn't want you to miss such a cute catch." Before he closed the door, Changkyun threw the other men an awkward thumbs up and then bolted down the hallway.

 

 

The day after finding Jooheon kissing Jackson, Changkyun asked Sally if he could use her laptop to type up his English essay. That’s how how they found themselves sitting on Changkyun's bed; Sally was scrolling on her phone while Changkyun was typing away on her laptop. Everything was peaceful and comfortable until the door swung open. 

Jooheon walked in and took one glance at the two of them before sitting his bag down and saying, "I'm pretty sure girls aren't supposed to be in our room."

Changkyun made no move to rise up to Jooheon's bait or even look at him. Instead, he continued typing his essay and said, " _I'm_ pretty sure that only applies to after lights out, which is in three hours. And if you wouldn't mind being quiet, I have to type up my paper as quickly as possible so Sally can have her computer back." 

Jooheon made a grunt in acknowledgment as he reclined on his own bed. "What about your new fancy laptop from mommy and daddy?" he said, pulling out Changkyun's old computer. 

Changkyun remained unfazed on the outside and responded, "Considering they just ordered it yesterday, it could still be a week before it gets here." 

If Changkyun was looking up, he would have seen the confusion on Jooheon's face as he replied dumbly with, "Oh."

 

 

The semester was now over halfway finished and Changkyun was feeling the stress deep in his bones. When he was able to go to sleep early, he would, but his sleep was still restless. One night, he woke up to the sound of small pants and breaths. Changkyun was laying on his side, facing his roommate's bed. He did his best to remain as still as possible, but slowly opened his eyes.

From his vantage point, he was able to see the continual movement of the blanket over top of Jooheon's pelvic region. 

When a very soft moan escaped from his roommate, that was when it hit him. He was witnessing his roommate masturbate! And from the sounds of it, he was getting closer and closer to climaxing. Only a few moments had passed before a long, soft groan escaped Jooheon followed by a stuttered word. A word that seemed very, very similar to Changkyun's name.

When Jooheon's breathing had finally calmed down, he began to move around a bit more, presumably to clean up. Changkyun, not wanting to deal with this situation ever, closed his eyes and pretended the entire night never happened.

 

 

"Come on, Changkyun! It is going to be fun!" Sally called as she marched her way into the large building with her new girlfriend, Hana, in tow. It was a Friday night and nearing the end of the semester; for the first time in his life, Changkyun was convinced to attend a frat party. Hana was an upperclassman and had friends who were a part of the frat, therefore the two freshmen had a free pass into the party. Changkyun, the more responsible of the three of them, had decided to not drink to ensure they would all make it home safely.

Almost as soon as the group entered the house, Changkyun lost sight of the girls. He had brought a bottle of water with him to drink and positioned himself against a wall in a corner where he could observe his surroundings. The music was loud and the lights were dimmed. The bass of the sound system made his blood rush through his body and his heart beat harder. 

He was beginning to feel hopped up on the energy all around him and quickly downed his water. He made his way into the kitchen to refill his bottle from the tap water; he wasn't going to trust anything else in the house. From his position at the sink, he could not see down a hallway that was blocked from his sight before. It was there he saw Jackson. He had a man with ebony skin and long, beautiful dreadlocks pressed up against the wall. They were pressed flush together and Jackson was mouthing down the other man's neck. 

Changkyun was moderately confused at that point, but he decided it wasn't his business if Jackson was cheating on Jooheon or not. When he turned to look out of the kitchen, he was then confronted with the sight of a shirtless Jooheon. On the table. Humping the air to Hypnotize by the Notorious B.I.G. He stood there watching for a few minutes before he felt arousal began to take its hold on him. Quickly, he vacated the area and found Sally and Hana. 

"Time to go," he said as he grabbed their hands and pulled them through the house to the outside. No one said anything as they walked back to the dorm, but the girls could tell something was wrong with Changkyun. They made a silent promise to harass him about it later.

 

 

A week had passed since the party and since Changkyun had come to terms with his slight crush on his roommate. If they would have started off different, maybe the two of them would have been able to be something aside from roommates. Until they had another fight, that is.

Jooheon had came home late one night; he was way past curfew. Changkyun was startled awake because of Jooheon's inability to remain courteous. The next morning they argued about it. 

"Sorry that I actually like to sleep and make it to class on time!" Changkyun said, his voice just a bit shy of yelling. 

"God, you need to get laid," Jooheon said, throwing his books into his bag. "Go get yourself a boyfriend, girlfriend, fuckbuddy, one night stand, anything. Maybe you won't be so uptight." 

"Yeah? And what?" Changkyun started, angrily tying his shoes. "Be like you and have my boyfriend publicly cheat on me?" 

At Changkyun's words, Jooheon visibly stiffened and calmed down. "I don't have a boyfriend," he said at a normal talking volume. 

"Oh," Changkyun said, also calmed down and was ready to leave for his class. "Well... I don't either," he said before he slowly opened the door and left.

 

 

When Changkyun returned from class later that day, Jooheon was already back and laying on his bed. He had his laptop open and appeared to also have a digital tablet in front of him. Changkyun sat at his desk and pulled out his books. 

They remained like that for a while until Jooheon decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry I came back so late. I was at the library and lost track of time. If we stop fighting, I can study for finals here and I won't have to be out late." 

Changkyun was struck with an intense wave of guilt. He should have known better. Finals were just around the corner, logically Jooheon should also be studying. "Sounds good. Sorry for getting so angry. Truce?" he said as he stood up and held his hand out to shake Jooheon's. 

"Truce," the other man said as he shook Changkyun's hand.

No one needs to know that all Changkyun could think about was how soft Jooheon's hands felt.

 

 

Finals were over, and the stress was washing through everyone's bodies. There was another party held by a different frat house that Hana knew quite well. This time he decided he could drink. It had been a very stressful first semester of university and he needed to decompress. Who cares if that involved a little underaged drinking and drunken dancing. Just like last time, almost immediately Changkyun loses Hana and Sally to the dance floor. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Changkyun had just made his way halfway through his fourth beer when he caught sight of Jooheon dancing. This time, he wasn't on the table, but rather on the floor dancing and grinding among presumed strangers.

Maybe it really was the liquid courage, but Changkyun decided to chug his beer and then make his way to the dance floor. Jooheon made eye contact with him and seemed to slowly dance his way toward his roommate. In a blur, Jooheon's back was pressed against Changkyun's chest. Some pop song with heavy bass was playing over the speakers, and Changkyun's heart was pulsing in his ears. His hands made their way to rest on Jooheon's hips, then he pulled his hips against his own. They were fully grinding against each other.

When the song changed, Changkyun was feeling bold and turned Jooheon around to face him. Somehow, in an alcohol-induced blur, Changkyun ended up pressed against a wall with Jooheon kissing him like his life depended on it. Jooheon had just begun to leave cherry-colored marks down Changkyun's tan skin when Sally came into Changkyun's line of sight.

"Oh my god, Changkyun, there you are! Come on, Hana is feeling sick and none of us are allowed to leave anyone behind," Sally sounded frantic, and it was enough to snap Changkyun out of his arousal clouded mind. He gently pushed Jooheon off of him, muttering soft apologies.

 

 

School was over and the winter break was beginning. Changkyun made the six hour journey back to his family's home and he couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. For the first time after move-in day, he felt intensely alone.

His hometown was small. Everyone knew everyone. This was why he hid who he truly was the entire time he lived there. No one knew he was gay, and he would keep it that way until he could choose otherwise. There were many homophobic people in his family and neighbors, so he hid who he was. He vowed to himself he would not do that when he went to university. Everything was going well there. People knew who he was and like him anyways; it was where he belonged. And he missed it more than he missed home when he was away. His little room that he shared with Jooheon became his new home.

During the entire holiday, he didn't have any connection to his college friends aside from one phone call with Sally. She was on vacation in China with Hana so it was rather difficult to plan a time where they could talk.

Changkyun tried not to overthink things, he really did. But he couldn't help but wonder if he imagined things. Did he really kiss Jooheon? Was it really upon his own volition? Was his drink spiked? No. There is no way he drink was spiked. He made sure to watch it at all times and only ever drink from a can that he opened. Meaning, he did kiss Jooheon. It had to have happened. But would Jooheon remember it? Did he actually want it? Should Changkyun have stopped it since he had enough sense of mind to realize what was happening? No, Changkyun really needed to stop stressing about it. He would address the situation when it came time to do so.

 

 

Finally, Changkyun returned to his dorm room. He was a day early so campus was empty, but he didn't care. It felt more like home to be in his dorm. He missed his mom and he missed his dad, but he missed the home he created for himself even more. He missed his friends, and he even missed fighting with Jooheon. It was his home.

He threw his bags down onto the floor with little care about where they went. All he knew was that he was mentally and physically exhausted. A nap sounded like the perfect idea, so he laid down on his bed and passed out.

 

"Dude, what the fuck?" came a loud voice from somewhere in his room.

"Holy shit!" Changkyun yelled, startled awake at the sound of the voice. "Oh, it's just you," he said upon realizing it was just Jooheon and not a vampire zombie.

"Any chance you can get your shit out of my area?" Jooheon said after accidentally kicking Changkyun's suitcase and trying to put his own bags down.

Changkyun got out of bed and began to move his bags to his own side of the room. "Sorry, I didn't know you would be back early. Not like I had your number to ask you."

"Would you have?" Jooheon asked quietly after a few minutes when Changkyun had sat up on his bed.

"Would I what?" Changkyun asked, slightly annoyed now that he was fully awake and had to cut his nap short.

Jooheon sat on his bed, tugging on the hem of his shirt as a nervous habit. "Would you have texted me?"

Changkyun sat quietly for a few minutes, too stunned to answer. Here was Bucky Badass who cussed him out the first time he met him, fidgeting on his bed, looking so small. "Well... yeah," he said after a while. "My days were kinda boring. At least messaging you would have added something new."

Jooheon quickly stood up and shoved his phone into Changkyun's face. "Then give me your number."

 

 

The new semester didn't start off with a bang, but rather a small flame. A flame of profound realization for Changkyun. Now, he felt comfortable having a normal, basic conversation with Jooheon. This made him realize just how big of a crush he had on Jooheon. The crush was so big he practically told all of his classes about it.

His math class was his first class of the semester, and it started out the same way his first class of last semester began. His professor asked everyone to introduce themselves. Once again, Changkyun was one of the first to say his bit.

"My name is Changkyun Lim. I'm from Korea. I'm majoring in biology with a minor in education. I like to rap in my freetime and I like a boy." His introduction was ignored for the most part, but he did hear a few snickers, not like he paid much attention though.

Near the very end of introductions, Changkyun heard a familiar voice and his head whipped around to see his roommate, sitting in the last seat.

"My name is Lee Jooheon. I'm also from Korea. I'm a graphic design major with a music comp minor. I wanted to be an idol or rapper growing up and I'm terrible at first impressions."

Changkyun couldn't help the fluttery feelings in his stomach. He actually had something in common with Jooheon. Plus, he couldn't help but overthink and hope that the last bit was directed toward him and their first interactions.

 

Both Jooheon and Changkyun made it back to their room and were working on the first assignments of the year. They were mirroring each other and lying on their stomachs on their beds. "Sooo..." Jooheon started to say. "You like dudes, huh?"

Changkyun was so dumbfounded by Jooheon's question, he could only stare at him before saying, "Well, yeah. How did you not know? Sally told me that for the entire first week here, all people could talk about was her and I. We both introduced ourselves as being gay in classes."

"Oh," Jooheon looked as though Changkyun was trying to explain rocket science to him. "Well..." he began to say after a while. "I like dudes, too."

Changkyun scoffed and said, "I figured something like that after you were kissing that Jackson guy."

"No, I mean," Jooheon began to say, his stutter getting the best of him. "I'm not bi like everyone thinks. Jackson is, so when we started our kinda friends with benefits thing, everyone assumed I was bi as well."

Changkyun could tell it took a lot for Jooheon to admit he wasn't interested in women so he simply smiled and said, "Well, I'm not gonna judge. It would be hypocritical."

 

 

A few weeks passed as the semester began to grow more difficult. Jooheon, especially, was feeling the stress as his grade in math was slipping. One afternoon Changkyun and Jooheon were both studying for an upcoming test when Jooheon growled in frustration and hit his head against his books. "I'm gonna fucking fail!"

Changkyun was becoming progressively more annoyed, "Jesus fuck, you said that already!"

Out of anger, Jooheon slammed his books shut and yelled at Changkyun, "Well I'm _sorry_ not all of us are fucking mathematicians and can get perfect scores!"

"I can help you if you are that worried," Changkyun said softly, legitimately worried for Jooheon.

"No, fuck you. I can do it myself," the other responded, throwing his books back open.

 

As the sun was beginning to set, Jooheon once again growled in frustration. "Okay, I give up. Can you please help me?"

Honestly, Changkyun had decided a while ago to help Jooheon if he asked, but he decided to play with his roommate. "Are you _sure_ you can't do it yourself?"

Jooheon was insistent and sat up to face Changkyun, "Seriously, Changkyun. I can't fail this test. I'm going to fail this class if I fail. I can't afford to retake this class. Please help me."

Changkyun's resolve to tease his roommate crumbled when he heard Jooheon's pleas. "Okay, but only because you are so desperate you begged me."

As the week went by, Changkyun would teach Jooheon how to do a math problem then have him do a few sets of it by himself. Each time Jooheon was working on a problem, Changkyun would catch himself staring at his roommate instead of working on his own problems.

 

A few days after Changkyun agreed to help Jooheon, the two of them as well as Sally, were studying at a table on one of the library's quiet floors. Sally was working on her own classwork while Jooheon was still working on his math. Changkyun was, well... Changkyun was staring at Jooheon's profile more than he was actually doing any work.

 

That night, Changkyun went back to Sally's room to continue to study and give himself a break from staring at Jooheon. Sally and Hana were cuddling on Sally's bed while Changkyun sat at the desk. They were all quiet until Sally decided to speak up.

"You seemed awfully interested in Jooheon earlier today. Anything you want to tell me?"

Changkyun immediately froze up and began to come up with denials. "I don't know what you're talking about," he settled on saying.

"Changkyun," Sally said, leveling a very unimpressed expression on Changkyun. "You've been different since we came back from break. Since when did we start to keep secrets from each other...?"

The male immediately felt like he was drowning in guilt; after all, Sally was his best friend. "Okay, you're right," he started to say, holding his head in his hands. "He asked me to tutor him and nothing seems like it has changed since we kissed. A few months before, I woke up to him masturbating. He said my name... I haven't stopped thinking about him since..."

It felt strange to admit it out loud, but at least it was in the air now. Maybe things would change now.

 

 

Changkyun and Jooheon had finally taken their math test. Changkyun was confident in his score; it was on a topic he was very familiar with. He was, however, concerned for Jooheon. He didn't want all of the work he and Jooheon did to be for naught. However, his roommate seemed to have a better understanding of the topic and was doing fairly well during practice.

The day after the test, Changkyun had just got back from the gym and showered. He was in the process of changing into lounge clothes when the door swung open violently. He was lucky to have just pulled on his pants, but he was still shirtless. Jooheon, however, did not seem to notice due to his extreme excitement. "I got my test back! I went back early. I needed to know. I did it! Changkyun, I did it! I got an 86!"

Changkyun was immediately overwhelmed with pride in his friend, and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh my god! That's great! Congratulations!"

Jooheon had a huge smile on his face but calmed down a bit. "I couldn't have done it without you!" Without thinking, Jooheon grabbed Changkyun's face and pulled it towards him until their lips made contact.

After a few seconds, Jooheon seemed to realize what he was doing and let go of Changkyun's face while attempting to pull away. Changkyun, whose arms were frozen in the air due to shock, grabbed Jooheon's arms and wrapped them around himself. He then wound his arms around the slightly taller man and continued to kiss him.

Slowly, as though to not break the moment, they pulled away from each other. Jooheon stared into Changkyun's eyes before whispering quietly, "Thank you." His words were met with a soft smile from the younger man.

 

 

Later in the day, Changkyun sat on his bed with his back against his headboard and his legs stretched out. Jooheon also sat on his bed, but his back was against the wall and his legs were overlapping Changkyun's.

"How long have you liked me?" Changkyun finally spoke up.

"Who says I like you?" Jooheon questioned in denial, focusing on the wall above his own bed. When he was met with silence, he chanced a glance to his roommate, only to see Changkyun had one eyebrow raised in his direction. "Alright, fine," Jooheon finally said. "I don't know. I thought you were cute the first time I saw you, but I made a bad impression and fucked things up. I think I really knew when you gave me your laptop. How long have you liked me?"

Changkyun stared at Jooheon's profile as though he wasn't already very familiar with every plane and ridge. "I'm not sure. I hated you for a long time." At his words, Jooheon visibly flinched but relaxed when Changkyun continued talking, "Something changed after the laptop though. And then the makeout just... solidified everything?"

"Wait," Jooheon said, looking at Changkyun fully now. "You remember making out?!"

Changkyun was initially embarrassed, but then he saw the moment and went with it. "Definitely. I'd be disappointed if I forgot something as amazing as that. In fact... I'd like to do it again, but only if it's mutual and exclusive. I don't share well."

Jooheon's face slowly turned a soft pink, but he finally responded to Changkyun with a small smirk.

"I think I can handle that."

**Author's Note:**

> The party scene is directly taken from my favorite movie, 10 Things I Hate About You. :)
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
